Slipping Through Christmas Special
by Totally4Ryo
Summary: Dee and Ryo face the holidays far from their friends and family, but discover new friends and family with Team Torchwood. It's Christmas time in the Hub when Jack allows new traditions in hopes of making Dee and Ryo feel less lost. Torchwood crossover with the manga FAKE.
1. Chapter 1

**Slipping Through Holiday Special**

Written by Totally4Ryo

Date Written: 12/24/08  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 4071  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Dee/Ryo, Gwen/Rhys, Owen, Toshiko  
Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, and _Like, Like Love_, Torchwood – through Series 2, Doctor Who – through S03, especially "Voyage of the Damned", to be safe.  
Warnings: M/M .  
This did not go through beta yet.  
NOTE: This is a giftfic for my gorgeous partner in crime for Slipping Through, Gracie_Musica. I asked her what she wanted for a fic and she asked for a Slipping Through Christmas. I hope you like this, Gracie! 'Cause you've been amazing. Besides, you showed me Torchwood! *HUGS* Happy Solstice and Merry Christmas!

**Slipping Through Holiday Special Part 1  
**

"So what do we owe this honor?" Ryo asked as he stepped aside and allow Jack to enter the flat.

Jack grinned at Ryo. "Just stopping by. Ianto's out Christmas shopping and didn't want me along." In a low conspirator tone, he added, "I think he's shopping for my gift." He winked at Ryo.

Ryo laughed. "And you found yourself with nothing to do, huh?" He started down the hall toward the doorway to the lounge.

"I guess I could do some shopping," Jack admitted. "But holiday crowds just don't do it for me."

Ryo watched as Jack made himself comfortable on the couch of the spacious lounge. "In a couple of days, I plan to go shopping for Dee's gift. Maybe I can drag you along for help? And get some of your shopping out of the way?"

Jack chuckled. "Shopping with Ryo Laytner-MacLean," he mused. "That sounds like an offer I can't refuse. Just don't let your husband know we have a date."

"You wish," Ryo commented, looking amused.

When he first found himself, along with Dee, in a world where Torchwood was real and not just a television show, he would constantly blush under Jack's persistent flirting. When he had left New York City for a second honeymoon in Cardiff with Dee, he believed from all the years he shared his life with his husband, he was beyond blushing so easily. It took a lot to get a blush from Dee, being used to his husband's sometimes outrageous ways. Finding himself as the recipient of Captain Jack Harkness' constant flirting proved him wrong. He even caught Dee blushing at times when the Captain directed his full charm on his husband. But like life with Dee, as time went by, he started to become accustomed to Jack's ways. He blushed less, and able to give back. Sometimes Jack would still get him to blush, like how sometimes Dee still could find a way to rise the blood to his face.

Jack laughed, leaning further back in the couch.

"Can I get you some coffee or tea?" Ryo offered.

"Coffee, please. It's not Ianto's – no one can compete with Ianto," Jack added with pride for his lover in his voice, "but there's some damn good coffee in this flat. And I'll admit, it doesn't matter which one of you makes it."

Ryo grinned at Jack. "I'll take a compliment when I see one. Alrighty then, two coffees. We still have some pastries from breakfast."

"A snack too. Good. Now I know why I came here."

Ryo laughed and went into the kitchen. As he made their coffee and set a plate with some pastries, he would occasionally glance into the lounge, to find Jack fiddling with the remote to the TV, seeming unable to settle on one channel.

"I still find it strange to have to pay a TV tax," Ryo said. "Dee says it's no different than paying for cable at home, but I notice the difference."

"I couldn't tell you," Jack remarked. "Being I never paid for anything. I get everything including satellite in the Hub."

"Of course," Ryo replied. He picked up the tray with their coffee and pastries, and walked into the lounge, setting the tray on the coffee table. He picked up a cloth napkin and tossed it at Jack. "Here, use this. You and Dee," he mused. "I can't understand how you two can make a mess with minimal food."

Jack raised his eyebrows as he picked up the mug that he knew was his, Ryo having designated everyone with their own mugs upon moving into the flat in Skypoint. Among the few possessions the Laytner-MacLeans had to move from that flat into Owen's old one, the small collection of mugs came along with them. Dee was a mug collector, and most of them had something to do with Cardiff or Wales. He explained that when they had a chance to go back, he hoped to be able to take the mugs to give as souvenirs. His logic was they were spending enough time in Cardiff to have trinkets to bring back to everyone in New York.

"It's an acquired skill, what can I say?" Jack commented and took a sip of the coffee, the napkin settled on his lap in a crumpled lump. "Delicious. If you can't have Ianto Jones' own, then Ryo Laytner-MacLean's coffee will definitely do." He had another sip. "Hell, even Ianto drinks your brew with no grumbling. Like he does whenever I attempt to make coffee." He put the mug down and picked up a danish.

The Captain stuffed half of it in his mouth, crumbs falling onto his black shirt and lap. Ryo was certain some landed on the couch cushion too. The flaky crumbs stood out on the dark material of Jack's shirt, causing Ryo to shake his head, half in annoyance and half amusement.

"Stop that," Jack stated, his mouth full. He had another drink of the coffee, washing down the pastry in his mouth.

"What?" Ryo asked innocently, picking up his own Danish, and took a bite, holding a napkin under it to catch the crumbs.

"You know what," Jack said, stuffing the rest of the pastry in his mouth, and grinned at Ryo.

Ryo rolled his eyes and continued to eat his pastry, deciding to ignore Jack's eating habits for the time. Besides, it was Dee's day to vacuum when he returned from his shopping.

~+~ ~+~ ~+~ ~+~ ~+~

Jack and Ryo were watching an old movie when they heard the door to the flat open.

"Ho ho ho!" Dee's voice drifted through the hallway and into the lounge. "Merry Christmas!"

"We have another week, Dee," Ryo called out.

They heard giggles. Giggles that were distinctly feminine. Ryo raised an eyebrow in intrigue, recognizing the owner of the giggle.

"What are you up to, Dee?" Ryo asked, standing up to greet his husband.

Dee appeared in the doorway, loaded down with brightly colored carrier bags hanging by the handles on his wrists and he grabbled a large clumsy box. "Nothing," Dee grinned, trying to look innocent.

Behind him, Gwen appeared, also laden down with bags. "Hi Ryo. Oh Jack! Hi. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Jack remarked amused. He watched as Ryo attempted to relieve Dee of his load, but the other man refused to give up anything he held onto.

"Tut tut," Dee warned. "Go sit down and let me take care of this."

Ryo's eyes went down to the box. "That's a Christmas tree, Dee."

"Yup!" Dee's grin was wide, his green eyes sparkling with excitement. "That it is."

"I thought we weren't decorating around here. Who knows when we might have a chance to leave," Ryo reminded Dee of a discussion they had right after what was in the U.S. Thanksgiving Day. The two New Yorkers were thankful it had been a quiet day, because they had prepared a traditional Thanksgiving feast and invited the Torchwood team, along with Rhys for dinner that day.

"I changed my mind." He glanced around the stark apartment that lacked much in any personal touch. "We need a little Christmas around here," he proclaimed. "And while I was out, I ran into my own personal elf to help me." He winked at Gwen, who grinned back at him.

Ryo groaned, slapping his forehead. "I'm getting a bad feeling around here."

Jack fell back in the couch, laughing. "I'm getting a feeling things are about to get interesting around here."

"Tonight is Christmas decorating," Dee stated, going over to the dining room table, where he put down the box. He removed the bags from his wrists as Gwen added to the growing collection on the table. He picked up on bag and said, "Excuse me for a moment while I hide this." He winked at Ryo and left the lounge, to where Ryo assumed would be their bedroom.

"You're lucky I'm not like you, snooping around to peek at your presents," Ryo called out.

Dee's head poked back in the doorway. "You mean you got me more than one?"

"No! I didn't even get yours yet."

"Well hurry up," Dee said, laughing. "Before we know it, it'll be Christmas Day. Oh, there's more, but I'll let Gwen fill you in while I find a good hiding place." His head disappeared from the doorway as he continued his way to the bedroom.

Ryo looked over at Gwen, crossing his arms. "Well, what did he pull you into today?"

Gwen smiled as she sat down in a chair at the table. "I'm afraid it was my fault," she confessed. "Dee ran into me while I was picking out some new decorations for our flat. I thought being that it's our first Christmas married for Rhys and me, that we needed some special ornaments. So Dee went along with me. Next thing I know, he's standing in the middle of the store, and decided that your flat needed to be decorated."

"That's Dee, but I can hardly blame you for wanting something special for this Christmas," Ryo admitted. He sat down in a chair next to her, glancing back at his other guest.

With a put upon sigh, Jack stood up, acting as if he was inconvenienced from his comfortable place on the couch to join Ryo and Gwen at the table.

"Dee and I both went a little crazy with wanting new and special to mark our first Christmas married," Ryo informed Gwen, his eyes turning soft as he remembered the time. "Bikky thought we had finally lost it." He chuckled warmly. "Threatened to move in with Carol and her aunt."

"So how come you decided not to decorate this year?" Gwen asked, resting her chin in her hands, elbows resting on the table.

Jack looked on in curiosity.

"For one thing, we can't take all this back with us," Ryo replied, indicating everything still in bags on the table with a sweep of his hand.

"Dee said something about donating it all to Torchwood so next year we can make the Hub look more seasonal," Gwen explained.

Jack frowned a little. "Oh? So what is Dee trying to say here?"

Gwen giggled. "Not so much Dee as me. There would be no excuse if we have decorations that were given as a gift by one of ours, don't you think, Jack?"

Jack frowned a little. "Yeah. But first we need to get Dee and Ryo home."

"I know," she said to Jack. She placed her hand on Ryo's arm. So what else, Ryo?" Gwen asked.

Ryo shrugged and looked over to Gwen. "Bikky," came his single reply. When Gwen looked confused, Ryo added, "He's not here with us." He rested his arms on the table, and with his shoulders sagging, he further explained, "Before Bikky came into my life, I didn't decorate for Christmas. Not when I moved out on my own, that is. While I still lived with my aunt and uncle, they would decorate like you wouldn't believe." The corners of his mouth turned up a little. "I made the mistake of taking Dee to their house during the season, because it gave him ideas for the next year." He lost the small smile. "You know about my parents and how I lost them just before Christmas, and that I ended up spending that first Christmas Eve alone in the house, when it was supposed to be with my parents, because they went through all the trouble to come back to be with me on Christmas." His dark eyes glittered.

Gwen squeezed his arm a little tighter, as if lending her friend support. Jack stared on in concern. At first when Jack saw her look as if she was going to say something to make him talk more, he was going to cut her off. Looking at Ryo, Jack decided that it might be something that Ryo didn't need to do and, knowing the ex-detective as well as he did, he would probably not talk about it otherwise.

"I'm sorry, love," Gwen murmured. "I guess Christmas isn't the best of times for you."

"They got better. After that I spent Christmas Eve with my aunt and uncle, and the years I couldn't, I found myself partying up a storm with friends. Then suddenly there was Bikky." He shrugged. "I still didn't decorate. I used the excuse that I worked too much, but I still didn't feel like it. Somehow I still ended up alone. Bikky went to Carol's for the night. Why shouldn't he? Carol's Aunt Elina had their place decorated. Thank goodness for Dee. It turned out to be a wonderful night." Ryo smiled softly at the memory of when Dee suddenly appeared in his bedroom, with champagne and a small tree, along with the way they spent the evening. "But the year after, Dee and I were together – as lovers. His place was decorated and he made sure to invite me and Bikky over. I think he did it mostly for Biks, but one day when we got back from Dee's to my stark little flat, I realized that I was hurting Bikky. We went out and got a tree the next day. I pulled out the old decorations I had from when my parents were alive." Ryo's eyes met Gwen's. "And then we went shopping for new ones to add to the collection. Ones that belonged to me and my son. And somehow to Dee, too. He came over and added a few that he made when he was a kid, and Mother would put up on the orphanage tree every year."

Ryo paused for a moment, looking down at the table. Jack glanced around the room, and noticed Dee hovering just barely in the doorway to the lounge, but mostly hidden, as if the other man feared his arrival would stop Ryo from talking on.

"Since then, Christmas was our time: Bikky's, Dee's and mine. Even before we moved in together, we were a family." A fond smile graced Ryo's face. "By the time we were living together, we had a routine. The day after Thanksgiving, we would go and buy a tree, and that evening we would decorate it, along with the rest of the apartment. Sometimes we'd have Carol with us. Even if it was my birthday, we'd still go. Then the next day, we'd wake up and after breakfast, head out to the tree lots again to pick up the biggest, prettiest tree we could find to take to the orphanage. It'd be a whole day party, decorating, baking, singing Christmas carols when everything was done. It was important to Dee, and also to Bikky, because some of his best friends lived there. It very quickly became important to me, too, to make sure the children in Mother's orphanage had the best Christmas ever." Ryo's smile grew. "While we'd have the biggest and best tree at the orphanage, our own tree was the opposite. We would be on a search for the scrawniest tree, a tree that no one would consider taking home with them. Bikky led the expedition. We knew why. That could have been him, the kid no one wanted, overlooked even by child services. Instead he had a home again and a family. So we would pick out this poor little tree and take it home. By the time we were finished with decorating it, it was the most beautiful, proudest Christmas tree ever. And I'd look at Bikky's shining eyes, and know he was that tree.

"He might not have known it then, I kinda knew that way back on that first night I took Bikky home with me. Within 24 hours of arriving at the 27th Precinct, my life changed forever. For the better. First Dee, and then Bikky. That first night, I knew Bikky needed somewhere to go. He was lost, angry and confused. He saw his father get killed in a drug deal gone bad. I didn't want him to get lost in the system. I've seen enough on the force to know where he was headed and fast even at 9 years old. A dead end. I didn't want to see that happened. I thought to myself that if I can save just this one kid from that life. Just one. So I took him home with me. I also asked Dee to join us, though I didn't know why. It just felt right. Anyway, pretty much by the time we got Bikky settled in my place, I felt paternal toward him. I knew that night that I could never let him go. I had someone who needed me, depended on me, and I swore I'd give him everything I could so he had a chance at a better life. Before long, I looked at him, and I saw my son. Bikky will always be my son. There was also something right about having Dee with us that first night. Dee helped me settle Bikky in. He told him when it was time to go to sleep. Pretty much from day one, Bikky was our son, even if you couldn't get Dee to admit that. Bikky may have lived with me, but Dee and I raised him. We were always a family. And I think he came out pretty okay. Bikky does things for others that I don't expect, although by now, I should, and makes me so proud of him." Tears glistened in his eyes. "And he's not here with us. I haven't seen my son in so long, and sometimes I think I never will. We'll be stuck here, without Bikky. And he'll find himself alone again, with no one to care for him, and never knowing why his fathers never came back to him."

The tears fell down Ryo's face. Gwen put her arms around him, hugging him. She rested her head on his shoulder, tears in her eyes. "You'll see him again, Ryo," she assured him, hoping she was right.

Jack reached across the table and took Ryo's hand in his. "Listen to Gwen. And we'll do our best to make sure when you get back, your boy won't never know you were gone, other than on your vacation." Jack noticed Dee enter the room, holding a small square gift box.

Ryo did not notice Dee yet. "I almost changed my mind before leaving, and had him come with us. Then maybe…. But he insisted that a second honeymoon should be just the two of us. Then he added that he didn't want to be embarrassed by his dads fanboying in Cardiff. He assured us he'd be at my grandparents in Edinburgh when we get there. One week. Just one week away from him before we would have him with us at my grandparents."

"He'll never alone, you know," Dee's voice quietly said.

Ryo lifted his head to find Dee standing next to him, soft eyes staring down at him.

"Even if we don't make it back, he'll always have others who love him. We made sure of that, Ryo," Dee said. "There's Mother, who we saw him with last when we dropped him off at the orphanage. There's Elena and Rick. Elina, too. Our friends. Everyone we call a family back home, Bikky has them, Ryo. He'll be fine." Dee rested his fingers on Ryo's wet cheek. "He won't have us, but he'll still have family." Dee bent down and kissed Ryo's forehead. "But that won't happen. I still believe in blue police boxes. It might take a while. Which is why it's important we keep our spirits up. When we finally get back to our son, we can't look like we went through a war when we were supposed to be on our second honeymoon."

"You're right," Ryo said, still sounding upset. He glanced over to Gwen, who stopped hugging him around the shoulder, but hugged onto his upper arm. He smiled at her, then at Jack. "I'm sorry. This all has been a mixed blessing. I mean, I'm living a dream. No one back where we're from can say they met Captain Jack and the rest of Torchwood, and that they belong to Torchwood. It's amazing and dazzling and wonderful. It's a gift. And yet a curse, because I miss our son. I miss our family, and our friends. And this is the time of the year that reminds me of losses, and it's just hitting me more than usual. Normally I can go on. I don't forget Bikky, but I cope. I live."

"I know you do, Ryo. And I don't expect you not to breakdown once in a while." Dee pulled over a chair to sit next to Ryo. Ryo's eyes fell on the box that Dee still held. "I'm sorry. I didn't think when I decided to get decorations anyway."

"What's that?" Ryo asked, his eyes on the box.

Dee smiled. "A gift. One of your gifts. But I think you need deserve it now."

"Dee, I don't want to ruin your surprises," Ryo protested.

"You won't. This one was meant to be opened early." Dee held out the box.

Ryo felt Gwen squeeze his arm, giggling a little, giving him the feeling that she knew what was in the box. Jack looked at Gwen then at Ryo and the box in curiosity.

"Open it, Ryo," Gwen urged, excited.

"Okay. Fine." He looked at Dee. "Are you sure this was not originally meant to be opened on Christmas."

Gwen laughed. "If you wait until then, it will be too late."

"Yup," Dee agreed with a grin. "So open it." He kissed Ryo on the cheek.

With a shrug, Ryo opened the gift. When he lifted the lid to the box and peered in, his eyes went soft. "Oh Dee…." He lifted a Christmas ornament from the box – a big shiny blue ball. On the ball was a picture that Dee kept in his wallet of Ryo, Dee and Bikky. Bikky was sticking his tongue out at the camera, as usual. Ryo laughed as he gazed at the ball. Above it, written in a scroll font said: The Laytner-MacLeans.

"It's beautiful, Dee," Ryo said softly, a gentle fingertip lightly tracing over the photo. "Thank you."

"We can hang it up in the window or something," Dee said.

"I thought you bought it to put on our tree."

Dee shrugged. "I realize I was an ass for going against your wishes. If it hurts you that much, we won't decorate. Because I don't want you to hurt."

Ryo heard something in Dee's voice, something that he was certain that Gwen and Jack missed. They didn't know him like he knew his husband. They couldn't read Dee like he could.

"No Dee. You went through all this trouble so we can have a festive Christmas, then we're decorating tonight." He pulled Dee to him and kissed his husband soundly. "I think we should have a party tonight." He turned to Gwen. "You think Rhys would like to come over for dinner and some holly jolly?"

"Sounds wonderful, Ryo. But I should be going and hide my gifts before Rhys gets home. When should we be here?"

Ryo looked at his watch. "Say around 6. Give me time to make dinner. Jack? What about you and Ianto?"

"I'll go see what he's up to and we'll be back by six," Jack said. "And on that note, can I see you to your car, Gwen?"

"Sure." Gwen knew it was time to leave the two men alone. She had faith in Ryo that he would work out why Dee really decided on decorating. At least Dee was getting what he wanted, and she knew it would be good for the two of them.

"I'm going to give Toshiko a call," Ryo said.

"Maybe Owen might want to join us too," Dee said. "I'll call him."

"Right," Jack said, standing up. Gwen also got to her feet. "We'll be off then and see you later. Thanks for the coffee and snack, Ryo, along with the company." He winked at Ryo.

Ryo stood up and saw them to the door, telling Dee to get ready to go out again, because they had some grocery shopping to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Slipping Through Holiday Special**

Chapter: 2/3

Written by Totally4Ryo  
Date Written: 12/28/08  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 2843  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Dee/Ryo, Gwen/Rhys, Owen, Toshiko  
Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, and _Like, Like Love_, Torchwood – through Series 2, Doctor Who – through S03, especially "Voyage of the Damned", to be safe.  
Warnings: M/M; lewd references and comments (After all, there is Jack and Dee around)  
This did not go through beta yet.  
NOTE: This is a giftfic for my gorgeous partner in crime for **Slipping Through,** Gracie_Musica. I asked her what she wanted for a fic and she asked for a Slipping Through Christmas. I hope you like this, Gracie! 'Cause you've been amazing. Besides, you showed me Torchwood! *HUGS* Happy Solstice and Merry Christmas!

**Slipping Through Holiday Special Part 2**  
Ryo stood in the kitchen, looking over the counter to the lounge. He had to smile as he watched the others. Dee was standing by the window in a debate between the merits of rugby and football with Rhys and Ianto, while Jack stood aside, looking amused and not taking sides. If Jack had contributed to the friendly, yet serious debate, his opinions would have nothing to do with the playing of the sports, and more with how the players looked in their uniforms. Rugby would win against football hands down for Jack, not that he did not enjoy watching the bums of spandex of the football uniforms. Ryo already knew this from a previous discussion. Gwen and Toshiko were giggling over something, while admiring the tree that was magnificently decorated. Owen stood next to Tosh, appearing to tolerate the female silliness.

Ryo picked up the platter, feeling warm and fuzzy. He might have people he missed, especially Bikky, but he was not alone here. He had a family here. Everyone gathered in their lounge, relaxing and having fun after decorating their flat had become family. Ryo tried not to think of the bittersweet side of that blessing – of when they finally get home, they would still be missing people they had come to care deeply for. That would be for then, whenever that would be. For now, it was time to appreciate the gift he was given. Far more than anything that could have come in a brightly wrapped box, the people in the flat was the best gift he could have asked for under the circumstances. He intended not to take it for granted.

"Ohh… more food!" Jack exclaimed, going over to the dining table, where Ryo set the platter with California style sushi rolls, next to the platter with the various more traditional sushi rolls.

Toshiko arrived as promised when she called Ryo with the sushi. There was also Indian takeaway food that Gwen and Rhys showed up with, and deli-style sandwiches on small rolls that Jack and Ianto arrived with from the New York Deli that Dee had found shortly after they settled into their new life in Cardiff. Owen brought the Chinese takeaway, even if he couldn't eat any of it. The phone calls to Ryo while they entered the market came with RSVPs to coming over that evening, along with was going to be brought along. It became a pot luck, giving Ryo and Dee little to cook, and deciding to go to a gourmet shop where they picked up a couple of heat and serve meals instead of cooking for the rest of the afternoon.

Ianto went over to stand next to Jack, also picking up a sushi roll. He held it out to Owen. "Like some," he deadpanned.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Ianto," Owen snorted.

Dee was walking over from where there were still some decorations that they could not figure out where to hang yet. The decorating went beyond just the tree in the corner of the lounge on the wall where with the expansive windows. The entire flat looked cozy and in the Holiday spirit.

Owen was still standing next to Tosh as Dee slinked up behind them. Ryo shook his head in amusement, while Gwen coughed, bringing Tosh and Owen's attention to her. Gwen pointed for them to look up. The two did as bid and found a sprig of mistletoe clenched between Dee's fingers over them.

"You have to be bloody joking me, Dee," Owen protested.

"Nope," Dee remarked, grinning. "Not bloody joking you."

The others snickered at Dee's use of the British term in his New York accent.

"Oh go ahead," Gwen urged, grinning as Toshiko started to blush. "Just a little snog."

"Yeah, just a little snog," Dee echoed. "We have enough big snogging going around here normally."

Ryo laughed, playfully slapping Dee's arm.

Toshiko and Owen looked at each other and with a shrug, touched lips lightly before pulling away.

"Aww… that's teeny tiny, not small," Jack complained, looking amused. "Now snog, you two."

"Is that an order, Jack?" Owen asked.

"If it has to be, yeah." Jack folded his arms across his chest and bounced on his feet, waiting for the couple to kiss again.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Owen grumbled, and pulled Toshiko into his arms, and capturing her lips with his.

Toshiko looked shocked at first, but returned the kiss briefly before pulling away. "Happy now?" she asked everyone in the room.

"That looked like one hot kiss coming from such cold lips," Jack murmured, his eyebrows raised.

"Sod off, Jack!" Owen snapped and stalked away from Toshiko.

"Oops?" came from Dee.

"They'll live," Jack said when Ryo started to glare at Dee in recrimination.

"Well, one of them sort of will," Ianto quipped.

Dee, Jack and Rhys started to laugh.

Owen stood by the windows, glaring back at Ianto. "So much for not speaking ill of the dead, huh?"

Ianto merely raised an eyebrow, and placed a sushi roll into his mouth.

Jack grabbed the mistletoe from Dee's hand and held it over Ianto. Ianto barely had a chance to swallow his food before he found himself being kissed thoroughly by Jack. When they parted to take deep breaths, Jack was smiling.

"You know, I really can start to appreciate Holiday traditions," he mused, grinning at Ianto's flushed face.

"Um, yeah," Ianto commented, and went over to grab a bottle of beer.

"Right," Ryo commented, chuckling. He had plans of getting that mistletoe before Dee did. Dee always did like a sneak attack, and wouldn't complain much.

For now, he went over to Rhys and Gwen.

"Ryo, did Dee bring up what he really wanted to do?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, if Dee is talking about what we do in the bedroom again, he's so dead," Ryo remarked.

Gwen's eyes opened wide and then she started to laugh. "Oh bloody hell, Ryo, you've been spending too much time with Ianto. Should Dee be worried?"

"At least Ianto doesn't give away bedroom secrets." Ryo winked at her, grinning slyly. "No, he didn't. Is this something he should be telling me?" He gave her a serious look.

"I'd say if he didn't bring it up already, then someone needs to be telling. It means a great deal to him, I think, but I'm guessing he's afraid you'll think he's crazy. Well, crazier than he is, that is."

"So what is it?" Ryo was intrigued.

"Dee wants to find an orphanage and do something for them for Christmas."

Rhys started to smile. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

Ryo looked stunned for a moment, then he started to smile. "I can understand why he was afraid to say something. Every year, we always have a drive so the kids at Mother's orphanage have gifts and a good meal for Christmas. Dee usually dresses as Santa and shows up after midnight to give out the gifts."

Rhys' eyebrow rose and then he chuckled. "I'll be willing to bet when it's all said and done, you get to have some fun with the jolly ol' fella."

"See? I told you that Dee's been talking about our bedroom secrets," Ryo stated, winking at Rhys.

"Say, where can I get one of those Santa suits?" Rhys asked, hooking an arm around Gwen's waist and pulling her close. Gwen giggled and gave Rhys a look that told Ryo one more bedroom secret was revealed. "Look Ryo, what say if I give you a hand if you get this going? You only have a week, and I know I can get donations from Harwood's to contribute."

"I'll get Andy to talk to the police too," Gwen added.

"Now to find an orphanage," Ryo commented, wheels already turning in his head.

"That would not be a problem," Ianto's voice came from behind them. "I can give you a list first thing tomorrow."

Ryo turned around, his smile wider. "Ianto, I love you." He looked back to Gwen and Rhys. "I love all of you. If that's what Dee wants, then that's what Dee is going to get.

~+~ ~+~ ~+~ ~+~ ~+~

Christmas Eve turned out to be a busy day for Dee, Ryo and Torchwood. Rhys kept true to his word and had the employees of Harwood's donating money and gifts and got some of their clients to donate food to the cause. Cardiff police proved they had hearts as big and generous as those at the 27th Precinct. Jack managed to get UNIT involved, doing a toy drive much like Ryo remembered the US Marines doing with their Toys For Tots drive. Ianto produced a list to Ryo and Dee. Dee looked excited and overjoyed, glad to be able to give a little joy to children who might have been overlooked before. After taking stock of what they had, Dee picked two orphanages that seemed to not be receiving any special aid for the holiday and made arrangements for him to come by as Santa, along with Santa's elves on Christmas Eve to deliver the children presents and drop off food for a Christmas dinner.

Ryo was proud of Dee, just as he was every year, and was glad to be a part of it. It helped them also get through the holiday without those they missed. If they kept busy and did good to others who had less than they, Ryo knew he could get through the season more than okay.

He entered the Hub on Christmas Eve, mobile in his hand. He just finished speaking to the Head Administration for one of the orphanages, assuring they were ready for Torchwood's own Christmas invasion. He stopped and smiled with glee at the sight before him.

Gwen and Toshiko were dressed in female elf costumes, Tosh in red and green and Gwen in red and white, with candy striped piping. Owen was grumbling as he was also selected as an elf, mostly glaring at Ianto, who was dressed as usual in a suit, this one being a pine green with a red shirt and a striped red and green tie. Ianto held a clipboard and was speaking into his comm device. Ryo knew Ianto was talking to Rhys, who had a Harwood's truck in the underground loading zone in a private corner of parking for the Wales Millennium Center. Santa did not have a sleigh with eight reindeer that night, but instead a jolly Welshman with a delivery truck ready to bring gifts, food and other donations to help make life easier for the orphans, while Santa himself would arrive with his elves via the secondary Torchwood SUV.

It was a good week, Ryo reflected. Whenever there were not Weevils about or other matters that kept Torchwood on their toes, the Torchwood seven coordinated with donation drives, made plans for Christmas Eve and somehow managed to make it all seem possible through Cardiff Police's special ops unit. Not once was the word Torchwood mentioned. Ryo noted with amusement that even Jack seemed caught up with the arrangements and preparations. A couple of days ago, he disappeared with the SUV and Ianto. They returned with it loaded with his own contribution. All those years – decades – of living in the Hub, and not having to spend most of his pay caused Jack to accumulate a decent sum of money, and he used some of it to buy new toys and items for the children to use.

And on that Christmas Eve, as Ryo stood barely past the now closed cog door, he felt as if the team had somehow become closer. Among collecting for the orphans, Jack had also managed to accumulate some things to bring Christmas to Flat Holm. Earlier that day, Jack and Ianto, along with Dee and Ryo delivered gifts and new items to use at the facility. No need to go through the Santa routine, but the 'residents' there appreciated the gifts – at least during the times they were able. Jack had set up that facility for those who were taken by the Rift and returned to have a place to be cared for. He realized that spreading a little holiday cheer, even for a short time, was a good idea. He had Dee to thank for it.

Now the final preparations for the visits to the orphanage were going on. Ryo desperately wished for the Rift to remain quiet. Toshiko assured him that from what she was able to read, they would have it. Jack and Ianto were prepared to handle any Weevils that decided they wanted to break into any holiday celebrating. Unless it was the end of the world – which even Ryo was fairly certain it would not be yet – the rest of Torchwood's attention for the evening would be on the orphanages.

He glanced to the middle of the Hub, where he found Dee in a Santa suit, and Jack appearing to be having loads of fun helping stuff the suit to make Dee look like the jolly old elf.

Ryo shook his head. Ianto turned and noticed him finally. "Ryo, your outfit is in the locker room. Hurry now. You, of all people, would not want to keep us waiting."

Ryo indicated toward Jack and Dee with a smirk. "Tell that to them. I think Jack's having way too much fun."

"Yes. It worries me," Ianto said, with a put upon pained expression on his face. "I think I should be careful next time Jack takes me out to dinner and we end up at a buffet."

Ryo chuckled. "I think Jack's more intent on stuffing Dee." He made a face of his own. "I think that should disturb me."

"I think it should. And I'd join you in the sentiment."

Ryo winked to Ianto. "I'll be on my way then." He sauntered across the Hub to stop first by Toshiko, Owen and Gwen. "Don't you ladies look lovely. Santa wishes he had as lovely elves as we do."

Toshiko giggled and blushed, glancing down and pushing her hair back. Gwen smiled, shaking her head. "Don't let Dee hear that, or we'll never get him to shut up."

Ryo laughed. "Agreed. You have a point. But Dee's one lucky Santa."

"Present company included?" Toshiko commented, indicating Ryo.

"Well, of course. Besides, I'm the elf who gets to keep Santa in line."

Owen laughed. "Good luck. You're lucky you captured that bloke."

"Yup. I know just how lucky I am. All bark, no bite. That's my flirting husband." He winked again. "Owen, you look dashing tonight. Or should that be Dasher?"

"Keep it up, Ryo," Owen snapped. "I don't want to hear anymore about this bloody elf costume after tonight. Don't you have any respect for the dead?"

Ryo laughed with Tosh and Gwen. "Of course, I do. I just told you that you look good tonight."

"I'm so telling Dee…" Owen hissed.

"Fair play and all that." Ryo chuckled. He was in a very good mood, considering it was Christmas Eve without his son, Mother or any of their family they left home. "Carry on, Elves." He walked away, heading toward Jack and Dee.

Jack was having trouble getting a button closed on the costume.

"Maybe if you took some of the stuffing out there, Jack," Dee was suggesting.

"Shush. I'll get it. You look good. Don't want the kids to see a lean Santa, do you," Jack remarked.

"Jack, seriously. All that stuffing. This suit isn't a damn TARDIS, you know."

Jack just laughed and managed to get the button closed – barely. He studied his handiwork a few moments, then called out, "Ianto! Make sure there's a sewing kit in the SUV."

"Already there," Ianto replied with a smirk. "Don't worry, Dee. As long as there's no alerts, I'll be close by for quick repairs."

"Thank goodness, it's you and not him," Dee jerked a thumb toward Jack.

Jack held out his hands. "Hey! Just give us all a great big 'Ho ho ho'." He leered slightly. "Then point out which ones they are."

"I'm definitely on my way to get changed now," Ryo quipped, winking at Dee. "Hey there, Santa. You can come down my chimney anytime."

"I'm sure we can arrange something later – when the kiddies are asleep," Dee remarked, leering at Ryo. "I can't wait to see you in your elf outfit. You know what that does to me."

"TMI!" Owen complained, while the others laughed.

"Oh the bedroom secrets exposed around here," Gwen laughed.

"And we thought Jack and Ianto were bad," Toshiko said.

Ryo glanced at his watch. "Seriously, I should be changing, or else I'll never hear the end of it from Ianto."

Dee laughed, and then grasping his stuffed belly, bellowed out a loud "Ho ho ho!" that echoed through the Hub.

Myfanwy looked down from her nest and squealed back at him, as if she was complaining about being disturbed. Everyone laughed as Ryo gave Dee another wink and headed down to get changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Slipping Through Holiday Special  
**

Chapter: 3/3  
Date Written: 01/03/09  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 2458  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Dee/Ryo, Gwen/Rhys, Owen, Toshiko, mention of the Doctor  
Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, and _Like, Like Love_, Torchwood – through Series 2, Doctor Who – "Voyage of the Damned".  
Warnings: M/M; lewd references and comments (After all, there is Jack and Dee around)  
This did not go through beta yet.  
NOTE: This is a giftfic for my gorgeous partner in crime for **Slipping Through**, Gracie_Musica. I asked her what she wanted for a fic and she asked for a Slipping Through Christmas. Here's the last part. I hope you enjoy it. *hugs*

**Slipping Through Holiday Special Part 3  
**

The team returned from the orphanage to find Jack waiting for them with a plentitude of takeaway containers. He had even invited Rhys down.

"What's all this?" Gwen asked, pushing back the elf hat that tipped over to cover his eyes.

Rhys grinned as he slipped an arm around her. "Is there any chance of taking these costumes home for the night?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, looking amused. Ianto coughed politely into his hand, but his eyes twinkled. Tosh giggled. Dee and Ryo looked amused. And Gwen turned a lovely shade of red to compliment her costume.

"Bloody hell Rhys, really we don't wanna know," Owen complained.

"We don't have to return them until tomorrow," Dee replied with a knowing wink. His eyes went to Ryo, still in his elf costume and leered at him. "Christmas Eve tradition."

"Poor Bikky," Owen commiserated, rolling his eyes.

"He knows his dads love each other," Ryo remarked. "Which is more than what most of his friends can say."

Dee nodded in agreement. "Actually we let him go back to Carol's place for the rest of Christmas Eve. Also gives us a chance to put out his gifts without him snooping around and finding excuses why wrapping had to come off early."

Ianto snorted, and fixed his eyes on Jack. "Sounds familiar to me, only my imp isn't a teenager." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Although sometimes he acts like one."

"Hey," Jack grumbled. "What are you trying to say here?"

"If you don't know," Ianto sniffed, trying very hard not to laugh.

Jack shook his head. "Anyway, I just thought since the atmosphere is different here this year, that we should spend a couple of hours unwinding, having some food and open gifts."

"Gifts?" Gwen asked. She glanced around the Hub.

Jack smiled. "Ianto and I picked up the food earlier today. Stuff that will hold up and we can reheat, which we just finished doing. Now hopefully the Rift will continue to agree with the predictions, and I'm going to ask everyone to grab something and head on up to the hothouse."

"Uh oh," Dee commented, grinning. "I think Jack was visited by ghosts."

Jack pinned Dee with a look. "Fine. Just for that comment, you can hand out the gifts. After all, you're dressed for it, Santa." He winked at Dee. "Now get a move on everyone. Time to have some fun."

The group followed Jack up the stairs to the hothouse, where upon entering they discovered there was a Christmas tree, with the gifts the team had brought into to give to their co-workers, along with others they had not seen before.

Ianto smirked. "While the children play, the grown-ups set up the tree. Isn't that right, Dee and Ryo."

"Wow!" Tosh giggled with glee at the set up.

"This is brilliant, Jack!" Gwen exclaimed.

Dee and Ryo laughed, obviously agreeing with Jack.

Jack clapped his hands. "Okay kids, just place the food over there at that table. Once we eat a little, we can open the gifts." He lifted his arm with his wrist strap, pressed a couple of buttons and the hothouse was filled with holiday music.

The team discovered that while Jack had been out shopping for the orphans, he also had bought quite a few presents for the team. He explained it was because it was time he showed them his true appreciation.

He had given Tosh a couple of expensive tech toys, exclaiming that it might not be as exciting as alien tech, but knowing what was cutting edge on their own planet was important and could be just as much fun.

Among his gifts to Gwen and Rhys were tickets and reservations for a holiday in Venice, telling them they could use it whenever they wanted, but took Gwen aside and told her it would be best to use it while they knew Dee and Ryo would still be around, so the two would be able to cover for her absence.

Owen got a Wii, along with games to play on it. "That should keep you amused when we kick you out of here. Just make sure you don't attempt anything to extraneous to break any bones."

Ianto got some new shirts and a suit. Jack also pulled Ianto aside, stating he had something else for when they were alone. Ianto assured Jack he also was holding one gift back.

Jack got Ryo several new designer suits, along with shirts and ties to go with it. Dee also got a couple of suits, with Jack stating, "I know you prefer casual, but you look super hot in suits." Everyone had laugh when Dee opened another gift to find a couple of sets of braces.

Jack winked at Dee. "For those special moments alone with Ryo."

Ryo was blushing, but laughed along with everyone else.

"Well, gee, thanks Jack," Dee drawled, holding up red braces. "But how did you know we're into S&M? I mean, knowing Ryo, he'd probably end up snapping them on me like a whip or something."

"Dee!" Ryo exclaimed, almost dropping his cup, turning a further color of red.

"Oh, you saw more in your color than you can say with words," Gwen laughed.

"Shut up, Gwen," Ryo muttered.

The party went on for another hour, and soon everyone was saying good night, wishing everyone to have a wonderful Christmas.

The next day Gwen, Tosh and Owen had off. Dee and Ryo had offered to cover for them. They arrived bright and early at the Hub, bringing breakfast for them. The aroma of Ianto's coffee drifted through the Hub. They were greeted by Ianto, who handed them their coffee.

"We'll take breakfast by the couch," Jack commented, already drinking his coffee. He looked at the box Ryo was holding, sniffing deeply. "Ah, it smells like a proper English breakfast there."

Ryo grinned. "It is. Right down to the black pudding."

"Delightful," Ianto stated.

Ryo shrugged as he went over to the table by the couch and set it down. "I know I'm Scottish, but every Christmas morning, my dad would make the same thing every year when we stayed home. Of course, if we were visiting my grandparents, we'd have the same. The years we stayed home, Dad would concede to Mom for Christmas dinner, allowing her to make dinner they way they would in Japan."

"Sounds like a perfect blending of incorporating both cultures in tradition."

"It was," Ryo smiled, fondly remembering his childhood. "I pretty much stopped after I lost my parents and moved out from my aunt and uncle's place. After Dee and I got together, he managed to get me to talk about those Christmases, and well, we found a way to incorporate all the cultures into our day. Spending some of the day at the orphanage added the Irish to our tradition." He smiled at took Dee's hand in his.

"Well, let's eat," Jack commented, sitting down. "Did you boys get to sleep any?" he asked with a wink. "I would say you had to have had a great workout. Dee's looking slimmer than we last seen him."

Ryo laughed as Dee blushed slightly, but still grinned at Jack's comment.

"Yeah, we got a little sleep," Dee said. "But we're good for the day."

"Great." Jack smiled, grabbing Ianto's hand to pull him down and sit next to him. The two couples started to eat their breakfast.

While they ate breakfast, an alert blip come from Ianto's workstation.

"Ah, the morning news," Jack commented. "Anything that might be remotely of interest as it's happening is filtered into Ianto's computer."

Ianto was already up and checking it out. "London. Ah, of course. It's Christmas Day. I remember those fine Christmas mornings in London."

"Anything we need to be concerned with this year?" Jack asked.

"Nothing much. Just that the Titanic fell out of the sky and almost crashed into Buckingham Palace."

Jack almost dropped his coffee mug. "What?" He started to jump up.

Dee put out a hand and pushed him back down. "Relax. The Doctor probably already managed to prevent it from crashing."

"Dee's right. It took a sharp turn upward before it hit the palace. Not a moment too soon, according to the reports. The Queen was reported waving to the Titanic as it headed back up toward the sky."

"In her hair rollers, dressing gown and holding her dog," Dee snickered. "In the episode, she was calling out her thanks to the Doctor and wishing him a Happy Christmas."

Suddenly Ryo's hand was tightly grasping Dee's, his fingers digging into the flesh.

"Ow!" Dee cried out.

"Dee! Doctor! In London!" He gave Dee a look, starting to smile. "If we can get to London…."

Dee gave Ryo a sad smile, patting the hand on his arm. "Sorry, baby. Not this time. You see, the Doctor gets the ship back out in space, assures that proper intergalactic help is on the way to pick up the few survivors. His time on Earth is extremely short. He goes to London, but stays only long enough to drop Mr. Copper off, and assuring the old coot had enough money on his credit card to live here." Dee shrugs. "Then he leaves."

Dee realized that he had both Jack and Ianto staring at him. "What?"

"Are you talking about a Doctor Who episode?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah. The Christmas Special – or otherwise known as the Christmas Invasion Special." Dee chuckled.

"Um, Ryo?" Jack looked at Ryo in amazement. "How come Dee is explaining this to _you_? I thought you were the Doctor Who fanboy?" He looked perplexed.

Ryo gave Jack a small rueful smile. "Somehow I never got around to watching that one completely. Just a part here and there. Meanwhile this one watched it over and over. I think it's his favorite Doctor Who episode."

Dee laughed. "Well… yeah, it is."

"What's the Titanic doing in space?" Ianto had to know.

"It's an intergalactic luxury cruise liner from the planet Sto," Dee explained. "This cruise was to Earth for other races to experience Christmas. In the main dining room, they played Christmas music, had mechanical 'hosts' that looked like angels…" Dee grimaced, "but ended up acting like demons. They started to kill any survivors after the ship was struck by a meteor storm."

"Which is what lead the ship to go crashing down toward Earth?" Ianto inquired.

"Yeah. The cruise line went bankrupt and the guy in charge, Max Capricorn, came up with a _retirement plan_ to recoup his losses. Unfortunately, along with getting the Captain to drop the ship's shield and steer it into the meteor shower, it included the ship crashing on Earth. Fortunately, the Doctor ended up aboard and managed to prevent it." He smirked a little.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I would love to have Mr. Copper's luck. The ship offered excursions down to Earth so the guests could experience Christmas planetside. Being the ship's historian – with a habit of mixing up his holiday myths - he was in charge of handling the planetside trips, and included a universal credit card with funds that he hoped would be able to afford a few trinkets, as he put it. He had no idea of the exchange rate. So when he told the Doctor who much he had, it turned out he had a million pounds. I wanna get me one of those cards."

Jack chuckled. "I'm definitely not putting you in charge of Torchwood's treasury," he joked with a wink. He leaned back against the couch. "So no chance to taking a trip to London and meet up with the Doctor then?"

Dee shook his head slowly, appearing to be in thought. "No. Um, they'll show up later tonight, but I can't tell you where. All I remember is that it was up in hills somewhere, looking down at London, but for all I know they were somewhere in Wales with a backdrop of London, since Doctor Who is mostly filmed in and around Cardiff. So…. I can't give a good location."

Ryo sighed. "I guess we could end up wasting the day driving around London and never finding him then."

"Yeah." Dee put his arm around Ryo and pulled him close. Kissing his husband's head, he said sadly, "I'm sorry, Ryo."

"I can't say I'm not disappointed, but then again, I'll have to believe that it's not time for us to leave yet."

Dee kissed Ryo's head again and whispered in his ear, "No. We still have things to do here. People to save." He spoke in Japanese.

Ryo nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah. You're right," Ryo replied, also in Japanese. "Best we stay here a while longer."

"I'm sure he'll come around again," Dee assured Ryo, still in Japanese. "When the time is right, he'll be here and take us home. Until then, we're still with family."

Ryo started to smile. "You're right about that, Dee," he said in English, speaking loud enough for Jack and Ianto to hear. "It'll be nice to be with Bikky again, and Mother and everyone, but we're not without family here. And that's the best gift I got today."

"Now you're making me embarrassed," Jack commented. "But thank you."

"Yes," Ianto added. "Thank you." He smiled at Dee and Ryo. "And according to reports coming in from UNIT and Buckingham Palace, Dee is correct, so I'll assume everything else from that episode is on the mark. Again."

"In that case, full report on my desk by tomorrow morning, Dee," Jack said with a small smile. "For our own archives, of course. As usual."

"Right." Dee sighed. "No matter where I go, I can't escape the reports."

Ryo rested his head against Dee's and laughed. "Happy Christmas, Dee."

"Thanks."

Ryo laughed again and moved to kiss Dee.

"Now that's giving me ideas. Ianto, did I properly wish you a Happy Christmas?" Jack stated.

"You did, but don't let that stop you from reminding me."

Jack grinned and stood up. He glanced down at the couple who were still kissing and went over to Ianto. Placing his hands on Ianto's hips, he pulled him close for a kiss. "I suggest we slip up to the hothouse. You know, give those two a little privacy."

"We can always just kick them down to your bunkroom," Ianto suggested with a sly grin.

Jack reached around to smack Ianto's bum. "Upstairs. Hothouse. Now."

"If you insist." Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Sir."

Jack growled and pulled Ianto toward the stairs leading up to the hothouse.

Dee and Ryo paused from their kissing to glance over at Jack and Ianto. Seeing they were being left alone, they went back to kissing.


End file.
